


here i am, next to you, and suddenly the world is all brand new

by maybesandsomedays



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6793957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybesandsomedays/pseuds/maybesandsomedays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which May discovers Jemma's secret before Jemma herself does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here i am, next to you, and suddenly the world is all brand new

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shafferthefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafferthefirst/gifts), [anneweaver (camseydavis)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anneweaver+%28camseydavis%29).



> Written for the trash squad group chat, Sandpenis, and in particular Laura and Shay, since the three of us came up with the idea and I offered to write it. Special thanks to all of you guys and to, as always, Jess. <3
> 
> Title is from "Here I Am" by Bryan Adams.

“Oh, no, out of bagels,” Jemma murmurs to herself as she pops the last one in the toaster.

“You’re five weeks pregnant, aren’t you?” comes May’s voice, and Jemma whips around as her heart jumps into her throat at May’s sudden presence.

Jemma blinks and stares at May, unable to believe what she’s hearing. “What?” Then she starts laughing incredulously, rolling her eyes slightly, as though it’s the most ridiculous joke she’s ever heard. “No. No, I’m not pregnant, May, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“And if I didn’t know it was Fitz’s, the amount you’ve been eating lately would tell me.”

Jemma laughs again, this time nervously. “Eating four bagels in a row doesn’t mean I’m—Fitz and I aren’t—I’ve never—we’ve never—” She catches the look May is giving her and drops the façade. “How did you know?”

“You two aren’t exactly subtle,” is all she says, and Jemma’s face burns. May starts walking out of the room, but just before she leaves she turns back and says, “You’ll make a great mother if you have the baby, Jemma. I think Fitz’ll be excited.”

* * *

May’s assessment doesn’t leave Jemma’s head for the rest of the day. Eventually, when she can’t stand it anymore and after she’s eaten half a box of spaghetti, she slips away and buys ten pregnancy tests, just to be safe.

When she gets back, all ten say the same thing: pregnant.

There’s still room for error, she tells herself, and so she goes to Fitz in the lab.

“I need you to take a sample of my blood for a test.”

Fitz turns to look at her, his eyes wide. “Jemma? Is something wrong? Are you dying?”

“No, I’m not dying.” Jemma chuckles to herself a little. “Sort of the opposite, really.”

“What does that mean, Jemma? Jemma? Are you okay?”

“Are you going to take the sample or not?” Fitz’s mouth opens and then closes again, so Jemma says, “Fine, I’ll take it myself,” and pulls a tourniquet and a needle from a drawer. She motions for Fitz to tie the tourniquet, and he does so reluctantly.

“What’s this for? Tell me, please,” he begs as she prods her arm looking for the right spot, and as she pokes the needle in and he looks away, “You can’t hide things from me, please, Jem.”

“Oh, calm down, I’m fine,” she scoffs, undoing the tourniquet. “I’ll let you know when I know for sure, alright?”

Fitz swallows nervously. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

* * *

When the results arrive, Jemma pounces on them. As she scans the page, a small smile comes over her face. “Oh,” she says.

Fitz cranes his neck to look over. “What does it say?”

“I have HCG in my body,” Jemma states, handing the paper over to Fitz. He stares at it.

“I can’t remember what that means. Do you have cancer?”

“Human chorionic gonadotropin.”

“Uh.”

“I’m pregnant, Fitz,” she clarifies.

Fitz blinks at her for a moment, shell-shocked, and then he’s grinning widely, and then he goes from grinning to hugging her. He kisses her, and when he pulls away, there are hints of tears in his eyes. “A baby?” he chokes out, his voice breaking.

“A baby.”

“Do you want it?”

Jemma nods. “Yeah.”

Fitz nods back as though he can’t believe what he’s hearing. He sinks down to his knees and lifts up Jemma’s shirt and runs his fingers over her belly, then places a kiss where his fingers had been. “Hi, baby. I'm your dad.”


End file.
